Secret Santa
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: There's no better way than bonding with the team than organizing a Secret Santa event. However, things never go smoothly as planned. It shouldn't be this hard thinking up gift ideas for a teammate.


A/N: _Wrote this as a Christmas gift for my sister since she's always writing cute things for me to fangirl over. That, and it's fun imagining these dorks having a fun time together on Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!_

 _Happy Leafing~_

* * *

"You draw a name from the hat and that'll be the person you buy a gift for," Sugawara explains for the umpteenth time, feeling his patience starting to dwindle. "Don't tell anyone who you got since it's supposed to be a secret, hence why it's called secret Santa. Do you get it?"

Kageyama and Hinata both nod and Sugawara can't help but sigh, wondering exactly how much they understand. Nonetheless, there's no simpler way for him to explain it. Perhaps it would've been better if they had stuck to their usual plan of how to exchange gifts…

"Can we draw names now?" Tsukishima asks from his position by the door.

"Yeah," Sugawara answers, picking up the hat holding papers with all their names in it. He gives it a light shake and pulls a slip of paper out before passing the hat to Daichi. The hat makes it way around the crudely made circle until it's back at Sugawara. "Remember not to tell anyone who you got."

The sounds of paper being uncrumpled is heard and murmurs fill the room.

"U-Umm," Yachi stutters, raising her hand, "What do we do if we got ourselves?"

Multiple pairs of eyes turn in her direction and she nervously directs her gaze down at the floor.

"We'll just have to draw again," Daichi states and Sugawara nods in agreement, passing around the hat again for everyone to deposit their slips of paper back in before shaking it again and redrawing a name. The hat travels around the circle again before getting back to Sugawara and everyone looks at the name written down. "No one got themselves this time?"

"I did," Ennoshita states.

"I did too," Yamaguchi adds on.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance, depositing his slip of paper again into the hat along with everyone else. The probability of getting yourself isn't even that high since there's fourteen of them yet it's happened twice. Tsukishima only wants to get this over with and leave.

"Is everyone okay this time?" Daichi questions, looking around at everyone. Nods and various affirmations are given to him and he smiles. "Good; the budget is twenty dollars and we'll be exchanging the gifts here on the twenty fourth. Don't forget and get a gift last minute."

With that finally done and out of the way, a few of the club members start leaving, starting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, while the others loiter around.

"Who got Kiyoko-san?!" Nishinoya exclaims, turning his gaze onto the people remaining. Luckily, Shimizu had left already with Yachi a few minutes before hand and missed seeing this.

"It's supposed to be a _secret_ , Nishinoya," Daichi states with a sigh, unimpressed by the libero's outburst. Hearing such a question from him had been expected though.

"Who do you think Kiyoko-san got?" Tanaka asks instead and Nishinoya's eyes light up, both of them mumbling hurriedly to each other about their fantasies of Shimizu having picked one of them as the recipient.

"That's not likely to happen," Sugawara comments but the words seem to fly right over both their heads as the pair of them continue to chatter excitedly as they walk out of the clubroom.

"Who'd you get, Kageyama?"

Said setter seems to stiffen at hearing the question, freezing in place with his hands linger on his bag. He opens his mouth to reply but is quickly silenced by Sugawara before a name can escape his lips. "You're not supposed to tell," he reminds the two first years, "and don't go around asking other people either."

"Oh! Sorry Suga-san!" Hinata is quick to apologize while Kageyama merely nods.

Daichi shakes his head and sighs again. At this rate, by the time Christmas comes around, only a few people will actually be surprised at finding out who their secret Santa is. "Just remember that it's _Secret Santa_ ," Daichi comments, walking towards the door with the keys to the clubroom in tow. The others follow him out the door before he locks it and they all bid each other good night.

* * *

"Did you get a gift for your person yet, Yachi-san?" Hinata casually asks while fiddling with his pencil. Even though exams haven't arrived yet, it sort of became a habit to review material with Yachi whenever she was free during lunch. Kageyama shots him a glare from across the table but continues with copying out Yachi's organized notes.

"N-No, not yet. Have you?"

Hinata shakes his head with a slight frown. "I don't know what to get. What about you, Kageyama?"

"We're not supposed to talk about this, dumbass!"

"I didn't say _who_ I got! I was just asking if you got a present yet," Hinata argues, staring him down.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and keeps on writing though a lowly, "no," can be heard.

"Do you think we can just buy them a volleyball?"

"…I don't think that's a good idea, Hinata-kun. That'd be a lot of balls if everyone did that."

"I already have a volleyball."

"I wasn't asking about you! But I already have one too. What else is there…"

"You can try asking their friends about their interests and what they'd like," Yachi suggests and Hinata's eyes light up immediately while Kageyama frowns, his face looking quite scarier.

"Thanks, Yachi-san, you're the best!" The compliment makes her blush and she shyly runs a hand through her hair. It's nice to of help and though that was sound advice, it's not like she can follow it herself to find out what present to get _her_ person. If she were to ask, it'd become too obvious…

"Present… Present…" Kageyama mutters beneath his breath, copying the wrong thing by accident. What is _he_ going to get and _who_ can be even ask?!

* * *

"I'm not sure what to get Kageyama," Yamaguchi murmurs, taking a bite out of his yakisoba bread. "Do you think it'd be a good idea to get him a volleyball?"

"The King probably already has one," Tsukishima replies, turning up his music to drown out the background noise but keeping it low enough so that he can hear Yamaguchi.

"That's true… Did you figure out what to get Hinata?"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, mumbling, "no."

"I wonder what they like, besides volleyball."

"Nothing, they're both volleyball idiots."

Yamaguchi chuckles at that since it's true. That doesn't alleviate the problem of not knowing what to get them for Christmas though.

* * *

"I found the perfect gift for my person yesterday," Nishinoya boasts, looking extremely proud of himself as he devours his popsicle in two bites.

"How can you still eat that during the winter?" Ennoshita comments in disbelief but the libero doesn't seem to have heard him.

"I did too!" Tanaka states and exchanges grins with his friend. The other second years merely shakes their heads at this scene, having gotten used to their antics by now. Normally the five of them wouldn't even be eating lunch together but Nishinoya had gathered them all together earlier just so they could discuss the Secret Santa thing. Or at least, so _he_ can brag about it, it seems.

"I'm not sure what to get my person," Ennoshita states, turning to face Narita and Kinoshita while unwrapping his melon bread to eat. "I have a vague idea but I'm not sure if they'll like it."

"At least you have an idea," Kinoshita sighs, picking up a piece of sausage with his chopsticks, "I don't even know where to begin. What about you, Narita?"

"I thought of something I think they'll like, I just have to go buy it later," the middle blocker replies, much to his friends' envy. He smiles at them with a half shrug and takes a bite out of his lunch. It can be said that he's lucky for drawing his friend's name since he'd know exactly what to get them but at the same time, it would be more fun if he had gotten someone else on the team that he's less familiar with, but then Narita didn't want to be like his friends and be stumped about what gift to get. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out, Kinoshita."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"I kind of regret suggesting we do Secret Santa this year," Daichi confesses, earning him looks from both Sugawara and Asahi who are seated beside him. Normally they'd eat outside but today they had met in Class 4, pulling up chairs so they could sit at Sugawara's desk.

"Did the idiot duos do something?" Sugawara can't help but ask, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Daichi nods while sighing. "I've seen Nishinoya and Tanaka pestering Shimizu about who she has twice, and I've never seen Hinata so deep in thought before. It's a bit eerie."

"At least Shimizu can handle those two," Sugawara comments with a soft laugh. "What about Kageyama?"

"I haven't seen him recently."

"Kageyama looks worse than when Takeda-sensei mentioned the exams before the training camp," Asahi informs them, scratching his cheek. "I don't know what to get either… What if it's something they won't like? Or they already have?"

"You worry too much, Asahi! It's the thought that counts!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Suga's right. This is all for fun."

"Right… I just hope he doesn't end up hating whatever I end up buying…"

"So, Asahi didn't get either Shimizu or Yachi," Sugawara points out, startling the ace who quickly turns his attention towards the setter. "You said 'he'." There's a rather big grin on Suga's lips while Asahi just groans, looking as if he's about to start panicking for that small slipup.

"Don't tease him, Suga," Daichi states, even though he's also smiling himself. Sugawara merely laughs in reply.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas Eve pass by rather quickly. One way or another, everyone eventually ended up finding some sort of gift to give to the person they drew from the hat. All that remains is the actual exchange…

The clubroom had been decorated accordingly by the second years, with Ennoshita in charge. There's a small Christmas tree sitting in the corner and a few lights dangling from the walls. Considering how small the room is, there really isn't much they could've done in the way of decorating, but at least it looks a bit more festive now.

"When are we going to pass out the presents?" Tanaka asks eagerly with Nishinoya echoing his own sentiments.

Sugawara and Daichi, the ones mainly in charge of this whole thing, glance at each other and the setter smiles, shrugging his shoulders. "Now is as good a time as any."

The second-year duo cheers, Hinata joining along with them while Kageyama fidgets beside them. Asahi also seems to be pretty nervous but everyone else is smiling in anticipation, besides Tsukishima who doesn't seem to be showing any interest.

"Go hand out the presents, Asahi," Daichi suggests, slightly startling the ace.

"Why me…?" he can't help but question, even though he already knew the answer. And, with perfect timing, the other two third years just look at him expectantly. He sighs but shifts over to be closer to the Christmas tree and picks up the first wrapped gift, reading the name scribbled on it. "Yamaguchi."

The freckled first year's head snaps up at hearing his name and quickly crosses the room, taking the present from Asahi. "Ah, thanks. Should I open it now or…?"

Daichi shakes his head. "Let's wait until everyone gets there and we can open them at the same time."

"Ennoshita," Asahi reads off next. This continues until all the presents are gone from underneath the tree and are in someone's hands. Some gifts are wrapped rather intricately while others are just inside of a gift bag.

"Why don't you start, Yamaguchi?" Sugawara suggests, and all eyes turn towards the first-year pinch server.

He complies and peels off the crudely wrapped paper, revealing a book. Reading over the title, Yamaguchi's eyes light up. "Wow, I wanted this book for the longest time! Thanks, uh… Are they supposed to reveal themselves?" Daichi nods in response and Yamaguchi's gaze wanders around the room.

"Me, that's from me!" Hinata exclaims, bouncing in his seat on the floor.

"Thanks, Hinata," Yamaguchi states with a smile.

Hinata grins at him in return. "Ah, it was so worth asking Tsukishima about what you liked!"

The third years raise an eyebrow at that. So much for keeping names a secret until today.

Ennoshita is next and pulls out a small box from a gift bag. Slowly unwrapping it reveals yet another box, except this one contains the actual present. "Woah, a new charger. This is perfect."

"I remember you saying you needed a new one the last time you were making a film," Daichi comments, surprising Ennoshita but he's grateful either way and smiles at his captain, thanking him with a slight bow of his head.

Hinata's up next and he eagerly rips through the wrapping paper covering his gift, unveiling a book detailing tips and tricks on studying English. "Wow! This book is just what I wanted! Thanks, Santa! I wonder how they knew I wanted this though…"

Tsukishima's eye twitches but he refrains from commenting. How is it not obvious to him that _he_ is the shrimp's Secret Santa? They even went to the mall together! Hinata glances around the group and comments fly through the air but Tsukishima doesn't bother confessing that it's him. If Hinata can't figure it out then that's his problem.

Its Kageyama's turn and he easily picks up the box containing his gift. It's pretty light and makes no sound when he shakes it. It's actually wrapped nicely, with no excess paper sticking out and it looks perfectly squared. Of course, that's not important to Kageyama and with ease, he rips it off, revealing a volleyball. His eyes sparkle with happiness at the sight and a wide grin forms on his lips, which results in the people sitting near him to back away slightly at seeing such a scene.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Yamaguchi confesses, sheepishly scratching his cheek, "I'm sure you already have a volleyball but ah, it can't hurt to have more?" Kageyama nods vigorously, agreeing with everything Yamaguchi said, making him smile.

"You actually got him a volleyball," Tsukishima can't help but comment with a deadpan expression. Yamaguchi turns to face his friend and just shrugs.

Kinoshita is up next and instead of a box to unwrap, all he has is a gift bag stuffed with tissue paper to hide the contents. Pushing the paper aside, he pulls out multiple VHS tapes, labelled with the title of his favourite shows. "Wow, this is amazing."

"I knew you didn't have those yet," Narita states, giving his friend a smile.

"Yeah, I never could find them. Where'd you buy them? They don't sell VHS tapes any more these days."

"There's a store near Aoba Johsai that does. I'll take you there some time."

"Yeah, thanks, Narita!"

"Guess I'm next," Daichi murmurs, holding up the envelope with his name written on it. Two vouchers slip out when he opens it. "Ten-dollar value at Sho Ramen."

"They have really good shoyu ramen," Shimizu adds, offering a soft smile to Daichi, "I think you'll like it."

He blinks up at her, momentarily stunned but recovers quickly and nods at her. "Thanks Shimizu."

"Ah, Daichi-san got Kiyoko-san's present! I'm so jealous!" Nishinoya exclaims, turning his eyes onto his captain. "Can we trade presents, Daichi-san?"

"Absolutely not."

"Shot down already," Tanaka mutters. He also feels rather jealous but didn't have the guts to actually ask to exchange gifts. After all, Daichi can be rather scary at times.

"Go and open your own present, Nishinoya," Daichi instructs and the libero does as told. His gift is also inside of an envelope and upon opening it, one voucher falls out.

"Redeemable for twenty dollars worth of popsicles," Nishinoya reads off. There's a moment of silence and he doesn't react until a few seconds later, his eyes widening immensely and they seem to sparkle. "Gari-Gari Kun, I'm coming for you!"

The other second years seem to sigh as a group at seeing his reaction, except for Tanaka. "I knew you were going to love it, Noya-san!"

"You're my Secret Santa, Ryu?!" the libero exclaims. "But I'm _your_ Secret Santa."

"Really?!" Without waiting for anyone else to comment, Tanaka opens his own envelope, revealing vouchers for bread. "Wow Noya-san! My favourite!"

"Ryu!"

"Noya-san!"

It's almost comedic watching the two of them, though Tsukishima merely clicks his tongue. He didn't sign up for team bonding activities like this when he signed up for the volleyball team, yet here he is, stuck with all these idiots on Christmas Eve.

"Why don't you go next, Tsukishima?" Sugawara suggests, ignoring Tanaka and Nishinoya cheerfully making plans to go use their vouchers together in the corner.

He nods, acknowledging his upperclassman and picks at the wrapping paper covering the rectangular box he had received. Besides the wrapping paper, the box is also tied with ribbon and decorated nicely with bows. It is pleasant to look at but everyone's eyes are looking at him expectantly, so Tsukishima peels back the wrapping paper bit by bit until the box is revealed. It's a slim rectangular box that opens with ease, and inside it, he finds… A stack of cleaning cloth for glasses, a whole twenty dollars worth. Tsukishima can only stare at the gift, unsure of how even to react.

An awkward chuckle escapes Asahi's lips and his eyes dart between the middle blocker and the ground. "I wasn't sure what to get you," Asahi begins, trailing off near the end, "I thought those would be useful for you at least."

"They are, thanks Azumane-san," Tsukishima replies, closing the box and setting it aside.

The short and curt response really doesn't help Asahi feel reassured but at least Tsukishima didn't outright reject the gift. And now, since Daichi is glancing at him, he picks up the bag he had gotten earlier and opens it, picking off the tape keeping it closed. There's tissue paper inside concealing the gift and with ease, Asahi brushes it aside and pulls out a bundle of headbands. There's an assortment of colours and even designs.

"Those are from me," Kinoshita speaks up, attracting Asahi's attention, "I hope you like the present, Azumane-san."

"I do. Thanks, Kinoshita." The second-year smiles happily at that.

Yachi's turn is next and she shifts nervously in place when everyone turns their gazes onto her. Her gift is also inside of a bag but reaching a hand in reveals a wrapped present. Meticulously peeling off the wrapping paper shows a stack of brightly colourful notebooks and a case of pens in an assortment of colours. "Ooh, this is so great! There are so many colours," Yachi can't help but exclaim, excitement evident in her voice.

"I thought you might like them since you have really colour notes," Ennoshita comments, flashing a soft smile at the younger manager.

"I do! Thank you so much, Ennoshita-san!"

There's only three more of them that still has to open their gifts: Shimizu, Sugawara, and Narita. Sugawara grins and turns to Narita, suggesting he go next. The second-year appears confused for a moment but nods, holding up the package with his name on it and starts on unwrapping it. Upon seeing what is actually inside though, Narita can only blink.

Sugawara finds it hard to hold in his chuckles though. "Merry Christmas, Narita. I'm sorry but I had no idea what to get you. It fits the occasion though."

"R-Right, thanks Suga-san," Narita states, looking down at the Santa outfit he's been given. It's highly unlikely that he'll ever wear it but in some way, it is kind of funny.

"Guess I'll go next then, unless you want to, Shimizu?"

The older manager shakes her head and taking that cue, Sugawara breaks the seal created by tape on the giftbag he's been given. His present is also wrapped with tissue paper and ribbons, and it's nice to look at. Sugawara's more interested in what is inside it though, so he carefully unwraps it. He's greeted by black. "Oh? Oh wow, a new sports bag! This is perfect. And this is from…?"

"Ah, me," Yachi speaks up, a happy smile forming on her lips at hearing how Sugawara likes the present she got him. "I noticed your bag was fraying and thought you could use a new one. I'm glad you like it!"

"You're quite observant, but thanks, Yachi," Sugawara murmurs, and her smile only widens at that.

"I'm so jealous," Nishinoya mutters, but his comment mostly goes unnoticed.

The last person remaining is Shimizu and all eyes turn towards her as a small smile forms on her lips while her fingers begin to make work of the crudely wrapped gift. It's a rather small package with tape stuck onto it haphazardly but looking at it, it has its own charms. Nishinoya and Tanaka are both watching with anticipation, occasionally turning their eyes onto their teammates trying to figure out just who gave the gift to their goddess.

The wrapping paper slowly falls away, exposing something black, but it's too small to be the same thing as Sugawara's bag. Shimizu picks up the fabric, revealing a pair of black tights. There are two other pairs sitting in the box still. The softest of smiles graces her lips and her eyes seem to sparkle. "Thank you, Kageyama," she murmurs, turning to look at the first-year setter, who seems to have turned into stone at the sight of Shimizu and hearing her thanks.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," Kageyama stutters after a few seconds of being unable to respond, a faint red colouring his cheeks. He turns to Yachi and lowers his head to her in a slight bow. She almost misses the gesture but manages to notice at the last minute and flashes him a smile.

"You're so lucky, Kageyama! You got Kiyoko-san to thank you," Nishinoya exclaims. Tanaka seconds that statement with murmurs about his own jealousy, giving the setter a slap to the back. Kageyama seems to choke on air at that, but gives a brief nod to acknowledge what his upperclassmen said.

"That was so much fun!" Hinata chirps, bouncing in his seat as he holds the book he gotten close to his body. "We should do this again next year!"

"Yeah! We should!" Tanaka and Nishinoya both agree.

Tsukishima just sighs. There's no way he can avoid doing this again next year, though it wasn't _all_ bad… It wasn't exactly fun for him either.

"Don't look so down, Tsukishima," Daichi comments with a slight laugh, "This is good for team bonding."

"If you say so, Sawamura-san."

"Well, since it's gotten pretty late now…" Sugawara starts, looking around at the group with a wide grin before eying the clock hanging on the wall near the door. He holds up three fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Merry Christmas, Karasuno!"


End file.
